Jewel Charming
Jewel Charming is a 2015-introduced and all-around fanon character. She is part of ''The Frog Prince ''as the next princess. On the destiny conflict, she is on the Royal side out of family loyalty, however, she has been wavering to the Rebel side after being convinced by Raven Queen and Cerise Hood that pre-written destinies can be rewritten. Character Personality Jewel is an quirky, fun-loving, and good-natured girl whose eagerness to help out always ends up getting in the way of things. Despite her royal background and story, she treats others kindly regardless of who they are because she believes that a crown does not signify absolute power over others, although she is still a bit of a spoiled at times. She likes her role as a princess and doesn't mind following her destiny, but she does want her future prince to be truly happy together with her. Given that her fairytale involves kissing a frog, Jewel is kind towards animals and spends her time holding one-sided conversations with them, believing that any one of them could be secretly a cursed prince or princess. Appearance Jewel stands at a height of 5'1" and has brown hair with caramel highlights tied into a low ponytail. She has dark brown eyes and fair skin. Her clothes are usually in the theme of water lilies and the colors of green and gold. Interests Jewel is naturally talented in any ball game. The only problem is that the other princesses would prefer shopping and chatting about knights than play dodgeball with her! Fairy tale Relationships Family She is the daughter of the Charmings (unrelated) and the cousin of Hope Charming. Friends Rosetta Red Jewel is best friends with her roommate who shares her overall cheerfulness. The two also have similar interests so it's no wonder they get along so well! They have only met during their Legacy Year but she is well-aware of Rosetta's relation to the future queen of all Fairytale World. Unlike the famous and adored Apple White, her cousin does not get the same amount of attention as she does, allowing Rosetta more freedom to act how she wants. Jewel finds it comforting to be living with someone who isn't overwhelmingly perfect, but that doesn't mean she thinks any less of her best friend! She knows Rosetta is perfect in her own unique way, however, she does find it concerning when she sees a stranger inside their room every time she comes back from her classes. Who invited them in? Rosetta, of course. Rosabella Beauty Since the daughter of Beauty and the Beast loves and is loved by every animal in Ever After, Jewel is normally seen next to her talking to them. Even though Rosabella knows that Jewel can't understand a word they're saying, she won't stop her. Jewel just gets excited for her Happily Ever After and Rosabella understands that. Cerise Hood Cerise is strangely fast for a girl but maybe it's because of her genes as a Hood. Whatever the reason may be, Jewel is glad to have someone who would play basketball with her. Humphrey Dumpty Jewel and Humphrey are two of the clumsiest students in Ever After High. He falls down from staircases; she fails at catching an apple tossed her way. But Jewel admires him for his intelligence and goes to him for tutoring whenever she has difficulty understanding her lessons. Humphrey doesn't seem to mind and enjoys being able to show off his skills. Romance It is believed that Jewel will become the destined princess of Hopper Croakington II and change him back into a prince from a frog. However, after she realizes that her fairytale prince is already in love with somebody else, she feels conflicted on whether to set him free or to follow through with their story. Pet Jewel has a pet red-eyed tree frog named Skipper. Category:Royals Category:Characters Category:Females Category:The Frog Prince Category:Royalty Category:Charmings Category:Princesses